What If?
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What if Sophie and Victor hadn't broken up. What if Victor had gone with Sophie to Claire and Lorenzo wedding? What would have happened and how would it all end? One Shot.


**What If?**

**Letters To Juliet**

**One Shot**

**What if Sophie and Victor hadn't broken up. What if Victor had gone with Sophie to Claire and Lorenzo wedding? What would have happened and how would it all end?**

"**Claire and Lorenzo are getting married" says Sophie**

"**Really that's good" says Victor**

"**I'm going it's on Saturday I was hoping you'd come with me" says Sophie**

"**To Verona for a wedding of people I do not know" says Victor**

"**Please it would mean a lot to me" says Sophie**

"**I'd have to close the restaurant" says Victor**

"**No you wouldn't the other chef's could take care of it" says Sophie**

"**I'll come" says Victor**

"**Good I can't wait for you to meet them" says Sophie**

"**Them" says Victor**

"**Claire, Lorenzo and Charlie who is Claire's grandson" says Sophie**

"**You're telling me that you didn't travel across half of Italy with this Claire woman but there was her grandson as well" says Victor**

"**Is that a problem" says Sophie**

"**No" says Victor**

"**He didn't want Claire travelling to Italy on her own" says Sophie**

"**I understand" says Victor**

"**Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking" says Sophie pushing the kiss with Charlie to the back of her mind.**

"**No I know it wouldn't off I trust you" says Victor**

**Saturday**

"**Sophie" says Charlie**

"**Charlie hi how are you" says Sophie**

"**I'm good, yeah fine you?" says Charlie**

"**I'm good" says Sophie**

"**When did you get in where are you staying" says Charlie**

"**We've not figured out that part yet" says Sophie**

"**We've" says Charlie**

"**Yeah Charlie this is Victor my fiancée" says Sophie**

"**Nice to meet you" says Charlie holding out his hand**

**Victor shakes his hand "Same" says Victor**

"**Well you two can stay here Lorenzo nor my Gran wouldn't have it any other way" says Charlie**

"**How is our Lorenzo, is he still amazing?" asks Sophie**

"**Yes" says Charlie**

"**And Claire how is she?" asks Sophie**

"**She's so happy" says Charlie**

"**Did you just say happy" says Sophie**

"**Yes these past 2 months here have changed me" says Charlie**

**A young lady comes up to Charlie.**

"**We're ready inside Claire's almost here" says the young lady**

"**Sophie this is Patricia" says Charlie**

"**Nice to meet you" says Sophie feeling dejected but not showing.**

"**The Sophie" says Patricia**

"**The Sophie" says Charlie**

"**It's so nice to finally meet you this one here hasn't stopped going on about you for the past week" says Patricia**

"**Patricia" says Charlie**

"**What and all good if you were wondering" says Patricia**

**There is a silence.**

"**Right I'm going getting my seat" says Patricia and she turns and goes into the church.**

"**So are we" says Sophie**

"**Just leave me out here" says Charlie**

"**You have to wait for Claire and you're going to fine" says Sophie**

"**See you after the ceremony" says Charlie**

"**Yeah of course I need to tell you about the story" says Sophie**

"**My Gran told me Congratulants" says Charlie**

"**I'm doing a follow up of the wedding" says Sophie**

**Charlie is looking over her shoulder.**

**Sophie turns and sees Claire.**

"**We'd best go get our seats" says Sophie**

**Sophie and Victor go and get there seats.**

**After the wedding.**

**Lorenzo speaks and then motions to Claire to speak.**

**She says a few things and then turns to look at Sophie.**

"**Do you mind Sophie is I read the letter who wrote to me" says Claire**

**Sophie shakes her head.**

"**Dear Claire, What and If are two words as non-threatening as words can be. But put them together side-by-side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life: What if? What if? What if? I don't know how your story ended but if what you felt then was true love, then it's never too late. If it was true then, why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart. I don't know what a love like Juliet's feels like - love to leave loved ones for, love to cross oceans for but I'd like to believe if I ever were to feel it, that I will have the courage to seize it. And, Claire, if you didn't, I hope one day that you will. All my love, Juliet"**

"**That letter is the reason we are here today" says Claire**

**Tears glisten in Sophie eyes. She sees Charlie and Patricia laughing together.**

"**Excuse me" says Sophie the people at her table (which includes Victor). She gets up and walks off. Victor not noticing her departure.**

**Over at the wedding party table. Charlie notices Sophie's departure.**

"**I'll be right back Gran" says Charlie and gets up and goes after Sophie. Victor not notices Charlie's departure after his fiancée.**

**People who don't know that Sophie has a fiancée look after the departing two thinking aww he's going to comfort her.**

"**Sophie" shouts Charlie**

**Charlie hears footsteps and he looks up to see Sophie stood on the balcony.**

"**Of course the balcony" says Charlie**

"**Did you want something Charlie?" asks Sophie**

"**I just wanted to see if you were ok" says Charlie**

"**Shouldn't that be Victor's job" says Sophie**

"**Do you see him coming running after you" says Charlie**

**There's silence.**

"**No" says Sophie**

"**That's because he's to busy stuffing his face and talking to the chef next to him" says Charlie**

"**Why are you here why aren't you with Patricia" says Sophie**

"**Patricia is my cousin there's two Patricia my cousin who is here and the one I have completely forgotten about because of you" says Charlie**

"**Because of me?" questions Sophie**

"**Yes I am madly, truly, deeply in love with you but that doesn't matter because you're with Victor" says Charlie**

"**I, I don't know what to say" says Sophie**

"**There's nothing you can say" says Charlie turning away**

**Sophie runs downs the steps and to Charlie.**

"**There is something to say 2 months ago I spent a week and half going all over Italy with you and Claire and I fell in love with you. There's, there's no spark with Victor anymore he's so in love with cooking and we've grown apart and I'm going to break it off with him and then-" trails off Sophie seeing Victor coming towards them.**

"**Sophie that chef is great" says Victor**

**Sophie looks at Charlie with a see what I mean look.**

**Charlie nods.**

"**What's going on" says Victor**

"**Private conversation" says Sophie**

"**Well I'm going to go back and talk to Henry again" says Victor**

"**Victor we need to talk" says Sophie**

"**This is all your fault" says Victor pointing a finger at Charlie**

"**It isn't Charlie's fault yes I fell in love with him but you are to blame as well for the past 3 months it's all been about you and your restaurant and then we were on vacation and you still only cared about your restaurant which was over 5000 miles from the restaurant is" says Sophie**

"**It was a win, win situation you got to write and I got to cook" says Victor**

"**But it was meant to be a pre-honeymoon we were in the most romantic city in the world and we didn't mind being apart you were of on one side of Italy with suppliers and mushrooms and I was on the other side writing with Charlie and Claire trying to find Claire's Lorenzo which happened as we were going back to Verona" says Sophie "And when your on holiday with your fiancée you meant to want to spend every minute together doing romantic things and things that you enjoy not visiting suppliers every minute of everyday, looking at cheese, mushrooms and going to wine auctions" says Sophie**

"**What are you trying to say" says Victor**

"**We've grown apart and I think we should end it because neither of us are going to change back" says Sophie**

"**So this is the end" says Victor**

"**You've got your restaurant and I have my writing and you will find the right girl for you one day a girl who shares your passion for cooking" says Sophie**

**Victor nods.**

**Sophie hugs him.**

"**You are a lucky man" says Victor to Charlie**

"**Who says she's going to choose me" says Charlie**

**Victor walks off.**

"**Charlie I just told you two minutes ago I love you and your saying I'm going to choose being single and writing over to being with you and writing" says Sophie**

"**So were are we going to live New York or London" says Charlie**

"**What do you mean?" asks Sophie confused**

"**And if you don't like that then I will happily come to New York if you are there waiting for me" says Charlie**

**Sophie face breaks into a huge smile.**

"**So does that grin mean you like that option" says Charlie**

**Sophie nods.**

**Charlie takes a step closer to her and brushes some hair out of face before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet loving kiss.**

**A few minutes later with Sophie and Charlie sat on the grass.**

"**All my friends are going to call you a posh totty" says Sophie**

"**Why" says Charlie**

"**It's the way you speak" says Sophie**

"**What's with the way I speak" says Sophie**

"**It's defines you as British but I love it" says Sophie**

**Slow music has started to play with the wedding party.**

"**Would you do me the honour of dancing with me after I have danced with Patricia?" asks Charlie**

"**I'd be honoured to" says Sophie**

**Isabella comes over.**

"**Sophie Claire is about to toss the bouquet" says Isabella**

"**Coming" says Sophie getting up and walks off with Isabella.**

**Charlie gets up and follows them.**

**All the single ladies and unmarried taken ladies get into a big huddle behind Claire who tosses the bouquet.**

**Hands are outstretch for it and Sophie is just stood there with her hands held in front of her and the bouquet flies though the air and lands in her hands.**

**Music starts and everyone turns to watch Claire and Lorenzo partake in their first dance. The wedding party and then everyone else.**

**Sophie and Charlie share their first dance ever and the night draws on with dancing and then like a perfect gentleman Charlie walks Sophie to her room and then goes to his room after a goodnight kiss the promise of seeing each other tomorrow.**

**Both go to sleep with smiles on their faces.**

**

* * *

**

**What if we were made for each other  
Born to become best friends and lovers  
I want to stay right here  
In this moment with you  
Over and over and over again**

**Colbie Caillat What If**

* * *

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
